videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Revelations
"The Ultimate Evolution is coming!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Revelations is a new game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Series of Crossover Games, and possibly the final game in the War Of Heroes Saga. The game takes place in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, during the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-150. As the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada are at absolute War, which is coming to a tragic and sufferable close, a Hero named Kyle Reese must now join Clementine Everett, Griggs, Simon Riley and the other members of the Coalition if they hope to face their greatest enemy yet! The game is an Alternate Sequel to War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, released a full year before this game, and a full-on sequel to War Of Heroes: Prelude To War. It is exclusive to Xbox One and will be released on June 1st, 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Keifer Sutherland as David Locke * Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell * Gideon Emery as Gideon * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Roman Varshavsky as Vladimir Makarov * Jason Clarke as John Connor/T-3000 "The Sins of Heroes" Teaser The trailer starts off in a Hero Coalition Outpost during the ending of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare as it shows Marcus Wright undergoing a Heart Transplant with Clementine, who passes out due to the Sedatives she and Marcus were given as several Coalition Members such as Kyle Reese, Hesh, Logan and Merrick watch. A few minutes later, the screen is all black and Kyle is heard asking "How is she?" and a Medic responds "Oh, she's stabilised. But... Well, she's going to be in a brief coma." as the trailer shows the sign '6 months later'. The trailer then switches to 6 months later as it shows various scenes, including: John Connor standing on a Platform with a Helicopter bearing the Symbol of The Villain Armada, and it shows Kyle on a Chopper as he holds several shoulder patches with the Hero Coalition Symbol on them, before dropping them and sending them plumetting down into the river below. As Kyle and Clementine escape on the Chopper, they see an Armada-owned Oil Rig explode and fall apart. The trailer then shows Kyle as he walks through a hallway inside the Hero Coalition Base. Over time, the Hallway starts to have its walls covered in blood as dead bodies form all around Kyle, who now has blood running down his face from a huge open wound in his head, and a piece of Metal Shrapnel is seen sticking out of Kyle's bleeding head. The trailer shows Kyle walking down the blood-soaked Hallway as he sees Clementine on the ground, holding her bleeding stomach after being shot. Kyle then reaches his hand out to help Clementine up, and Clementine takes his hand. The screen then goes static and flashes back to the start of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, where Kyle and Clementine are doing the exact same thing, but their places are switched. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox One Games